victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Victori-Yes
Victori-YesFaceboo413Category:Episodes with guest stars413Category:Episodes with SongsCategory:Season Finalek post is the 13th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 60th episode overall. It is the last episode of the series. Plot Sikowitz walks into class and suggests they perform a play on a city bus or perform "Annie" underwater, but both are rejected. This makes Sikowitz think that the students have become too negative. He challenges them to only say 'Yes' for the rest of the day (of course, as he points out, they don't have to do anything illegal or dangerous), to which they accept. Out in the hallway, Trina is bragging about being on the new hit Mexican TV Show 'Divertisimo', repeatedly saying it's a high quality TV show with top notch acting... and she's on it. Tori asks for a copy of the show, but Trina responds telling Tori to get her own life. Later on, Jade is at Tori's house, where they are eating pizza after Tori's failed attempt at making homemade pizza. They look at the guide and see Divertisimo, which Trina was saying is only shown in Mexico. They turn it on and see that it's actually not very sophisticated, featuring kids in mice suits chasing a piece of cheese.... played by Trina. Jade suggests they go and visit Trina on set. On set, Trina is not happy to see them, when the director approaches them. He asks Tori if she wants to be in the next scene. She says yes. Tori asks if Jade can be in it too. The final scene of Victorious shows Tori, Jade, and Trina being chased by the mice. After being poked by a fork from one of the mice, Jade takes it and chases him off screen. Subplots 1st subplot Cat walks into Sikowitz's class wearing a pajelehoocho, showing it off. She says she got free shipping because she bought a gross. Beck and Robbie point out that means she bought 144 of them. After Sikowitz makes his bet, the students walk out of his classroom. Before they leave, Cat asks Robbie if he'll wear a pajelehoocho, to which he has to say yes. Later on, Cat and Robbie are walking down the street at night wearing their pajelehoochos, when they face some thugs. They ask if they're wearing pajelehoochos, to which Cat says she has 142 more at home. They then ask if they can have the ones they're wearing, since Cat has so many. Robbie is about to say no, when Cat reminds him of the bet with Sikowitz. They say yes and give their pajelehoochos to the thugs. After that, Robbie and Cat are left hiding behind some trash cans in their underwear. They then figure out they can ride home in one of the trash cans. To make it seem faster, and possibly less embarrassing, they yell with excitement, "Weeeeee!!!." 2nd subplot In the hall, Posey comes up to André and asks him to help her write a song for her creative songwriting class at six o' clock. Though André very clearly doesn't want to, Sikowitz appears and forces him to agree. At six o'clock, Posey and André arrive and Posey performs her song, which André immediately dislikes. He also has to accept a drink from her glass of warm tomato juice and smell her gross feet, as Sikowitz's bet forces him to. When she finishes, she says she'll now perform the other seven, "unless you're ready to go home." André ignores her and tells her to play the songs, but then it hits him. He asks Posey to repeat herself, and he says yes and runs out gleefully. 3rd subplot In the hall, Beck comes up to Tori, telling her that he's going to use Sikowitz's bet against Jade, by asking her to come to a race with him because she never goes. Jade overhears this, and then similarly, uses the bet against Beck by "confirming" that she is going to Tori's house to make pizza. Beck complains that he now has to go by himself. Sinjin walks up to him and asks if he can come, to which Beck says yes. At the race, Beck and Sinjin start to bond over the fact that they both built racecars when they were twelve. Beck soon finds a friend in Sinjin. Trivia *Dan tweeted that a series finale was not in production, making Victori-Yes the finale. *Victori-yes, #VictoriousEndsTonight and Thank You Victorious all trended on Twitter. *The unpopular kid in the Pajelehoocho commercial is Jack Salvatore, Jr., who had a recurring role as Mark Del Figgalo on Zoey 101, which was another Dan Schneider show that starred Victoria Justice. *When Cat is showing her Pajelehoocho, you see the words "SAM & CAT COMING SOON" on the whiteboard behind her. *This episode marks the last appearances of all the characters in Victorious, but not their final appearances in any show whatsoever. **Cat appears in every episode of her spin-off series Sam & Cat. **Sikowitz and Rex (along with body-doubles of Tori, André, Robbie, Jade, and Beck) appear in the Sam & Cat episode #MommaGoomer. **Jade and Robbie star, along with Freddie Benson from iCarly, in the Sam & Cat crossover episode "#TheKillerTunaJump #Freddie #Jade #Robbie." *The first cut scene of this episode (where Cat posts 'Who wants to buy a Pajelehoocho?!? Free SHIPPING!' on her TheSlap page) features Dan Schneider's head graffitied on the wall above the word 'DanWarp'. *This episode was not promoted as a series finale which is unusual since some people probably didn't know that the show was cancelled. Strangely, last episodes of cancelled Nick shows are usually not promoted as finales, but as regular episodes. This also happened with Fred: The Show, Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures, How to Rock and would eventually happen to Sam & Cat (whose second episode ironically parodied Victorious falling victim to this), and Game Shakers. *During the drag race, when the cars are seen racing, one car has 'Hungry Girl' written on it and another (28) has the Sam & Cat logo on it. *This is the eighth time that some (or all) members of the gang have been broadcasted on TV (or on the internet). First was the The Wood in The Wood, then the webshow iCarly in iParty with Victorious (technically an iCarly episode), Queries for Couples was seen in The Worst Couple, the TV show Match Play featured in April Fools Blank, Brain Squeezers featured in Brain Squeezers (though it is unknown if it was a web or TV show) and lastly Tori sang on national TV twice in Star Spangled Tori. *Cat mentions an old man called Parnell, this is one of the elderly people in Cat's TheSlap segments. *The plot line of the episode could be a reference to the movie 'Yes Man.' *This is the sixth time that the episode title is a pun. The first was Robarazzi, then Blooptorious, A Christmas Tori, April Fools Blank, and finally, Star Spangled Tori. *The last updates to TheSlap.com were put up online during this episode. The last update seen on the show was posted by Beck. *Tori, Jade and Trina wear cheese dresses in this episode, which were previously seen on Victoria's Twitter. *This is the third time and final time that Sikowitz challenges the gang. The first two occurrences of this were in Sleepover at Sikowitz's and Cell Block. *This is the first time that one of Sikowitz's challenges has no loser. *Sikowitz's habit of challenging his students with the intentions of helping them overcome something seems to have finally paid off, as they say 'yes' to all questions they are asked without need of any supervision like the challenges in previous episodes. *When Jade tells Tori to go to the guide, if you look closely, you can see Zoey 101 & All That as two of the shows listed. You can also see The Dingo Channel, which was mentioned in the iCarly episode "iTake On Dingo." There is also "That's A Drag" which is the favorite show of Cat Valentine, as shown in her new series combining iCarly & Victorious, Sam & Cat. It's also Sam's favorite. *This is the most interaction that Beck had with Sinjin throughout the entire series. *This is the first, and only, time that André has no interaction with any of the main characters throughout the entire episode, except when everyone was in the class room. * Sikowitz's Slap status breaks the fourth wall, saying, "This week I challenge you to say YES to everything!!! May you all have adventures worthy of a hit sitcom's series finale!" His mood is also "victorious." *In the bus that Sikowitz has drawn on his board, the three girls on the bus are supposed to be Cat, Tori, and Jade, as one has pink hair, one has brown, and another has black. There is no way to tell who the boy is supposed to be. *Dan said this episode is "gonna be a good one." *On Tori's TV guide, there's a show on the Dingo Channel called Taffi & Toasty, which could be a parody of the Disney Channel series Austin & Ally. *Tori's cable is called Schneider Cable and one channel is called The DanWarp Channel, which both are references to the show's creator and writer, Dan Schneider. *Pajelhoocho's commercial and clothing was a reference of The Sack, as seen in iCarly. *The last scene of this episode was filmed on May 31, 2012. *'Last Ending Tagline': "Yeah, I'll smell your foot." - André. * The night this the episode aired, Victoria Justice wrote this letter saying goodbye to the fans along with her ideas of where the characters would end up had the show continued. *''100 Things to Do Before High School'' did a similar episode. *The last person to speak in the show is Jade, as she yells "HEY!!" at a mouse boy on the set of Divertisimo. *American Voice, the show Tori watches, is a spoof of popular shows American Idol and The Voice. *Beck used the word Lumpatious in his Slap update. The word would later on be said in the Sam & Cat episode "Lumpatious." *Pajelehoocho.com used to redirects fans to The Slap but since The Slap is currently defunct due to creator, DanSchneider, getting fired from Nickelodeon in 2018, it now redirects others to the Nickelodeon website of Victorious. *While popping Trina's pimple, Jade visibly flinches, which is when the goo gets in her eye. *Though this episode was not intended to be a series finale, it, rather fittingly, ends in the same manner as the Pilot. With Tori turning Jade's tricks back on her and beating Jade at her own game. *In English, the word divertisimo means hilarious and No Me Comal means Don't eat me. Goofs *Beck claimed he wanted to take Jade to a drag race. But the race he ended up going to with Sinjin instead turned out to be a NASCAR race. *When Trina asked Tori if she was jealous, Tori had said no, despite the dare Sikowitz had issued them only moments ago. However, this may be forgiveable as Trina did not request anything of Tori. *It would have been very dangerous, possibly illegal, for Cat and Robbie to drive downhill in a garbage bin because they would have been likely to get hit by a car or cause a traffic obstruction. *Tori and Jade would not have been shown on TV due to being under 18. They would have need their parents or legal guardian to sign the paper stating there could. But it is possible that Trina stated that she is their guardian and signed the papers for them. *Tori's feeling on her Slap update do not make sense in accordance to the actual update; Tori's update says that she's ablutophobic, which is fear of cleaning or washing. *Tori and Jade wouldn't be allowed to even enter, let alone get onto, the set. *Cat and Robbie had to give their pajelehoochos to the muggers, which was illegal from them being slightly naked underneath, but Sikowitz said earlier in the episode that they didn't have to say yes to anything illegal. But, ''what happened with the muggers ''wasn't ''illegal. The ''outcome was illegal and Sikowitz never said anything about that, although, it was indirectly legal and it's unknown if Sikowitz counts it as truly ''illegal. *Both muggers are significantly larger than Cat and Robbie yet manage to fit perfectly in their pajelehoochos. *The gang could have said "No" and not tell Sikowitz, because unlike in Cell Block, there aren't any people watching over them. *When Tori scrolled down the TV programs, Jade repeatedly said no, and Sikowitz said to say yes anything that is legal. **However, it's possible that the students only had to say yes to any question they were directly asked. *When Tori and Jade are looking through the TV guide, one of the programs listed is ''Zoey 101, another show made by Dan Schneider. However, it has been established (via characters from Zoey 101, Victorious, iCarly, and Sam & Cat crossing over) that both shows take place in the same universe. *The guide description said the gang has to say yes to everything for a week, when it was really the whole day. Quotes 'Tori: '''Jade will you please pop Trina's shoulder pimple? '''Jade: '''No! Absolutely not! '''Tori: '''Abubububa! Is someone being a negative Nancy or a whiney Willie? '''Jade: '''You can not make me pop her... '''Tori: '''We made a deal with Sikowitz! Or can I tell our whole class you couldn't handle it? '''Trina: '''Will someone just pop my pimple?! '''Tori: '''Will you Jade? '''Jade: '(Reluctantly) Yes. 'Trina: '''Augh! Thats good stuff! K later! '''Tori: 'at Jade Whats wrong? '''Jade: '''Some goo got in my eye!!! '''Cat: '''They're pajamas, they're jeans, they're leggings, it's a hoodie, it's a poncho, the pajelehoocho! Gallery Video Gallery Reception As a standalone, this episode received a positive reception, with large praise being given to the humour, but most found it lacking to serve as a proper series finale. References